yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
R-Cell/Koikonjitto Physiology
Overview The R-Cell is the celluar structure of what was and is considered "The Perfect Human Being". These cells come from the blood and genetic coding of one by the name Tetsu Ryoji, who was considered the penicile of what a human being could achive. Multiple people saw this, including The Grimmore, Ochigi Ryoji, and the entire Kasihana Police Department, Namely Steven Colt. Tetsu's body may have been incinerated, but thanks to rigours testing and blood samples, unbeknownst to his liking, Densuke Mifunae was the main cause of this cell being born, at the time being the only other living blood of Tetsu. The cell is by all means a "Carbon copy" of Tetsu's physical prowess enabling one to achive perfect human stature. The only sucessful product of this is a member of the The Grimmore by the name of White Tiger, a man who's as vein as they come. He beilives that his unqiue physique make him the perfect Ryoji, even more so than tetsu himself. However the cell has proven it's results and capabilities, which is why Densuke detest it so much. Colt was the original producer of it, and since then there has only been one known reciver, but it's possible the drug could leak if someone gathred traces of blood from a recpient. The Origin Of The Blessing In Japanese mythology, Hachiman (八幡神 Hachiman-jin/Yahata no kami?) is the Japanese syncretic god of archery and war, incorporating elements from both Shinto and Buddhism. Although often called the god of war, he is more correctly defined as the tutelary god of warriors. He is also divine protector of Japan and the Japanese people. The name means God of Eight Banners, referring to the eight heavenly banners that signaled the birth of the divine Emperor Ōjin. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove. Because as Emperor Ōjin he was an ancestor of the Minamoto clan, Hachiman became the tutelary kami (氏神 ujigami) of the Minamoto samurai clan. Minamoto no Yoshiie, upon coming of age at Iwashimizu Shrine in Kyoto, took the name Hachiman Taro Yoshiie and through his military prowess and virtue as a leader, became regarded and respected as the ideal samurai through the ages. After Minamoto no Yoritomo became shogun and established the Kamakura shogunate, Hachiman's popularity grew and he became by extension the protector of the warrior class the shogun had brought to power. For this reason, the shintai of a Hachiman shrine is usually a stirrup, Bow, or any other Samurai based weapon. The crest of Hachiman is in the design of a mitsudomoe, a round whirlpool or vortex with three heads swirling right or left. Many samurai clans used this crest as their own, ironically including some that traced their ancestry back to the mortal enemy of the Minamoto, the Taira of the Emperor Kammu line (Kammu Heishi). His symbolic animal is the Dove, a bird symbolizing a warriors option of choice and resolve. He has a sword that he keeps at his side known as the Zen'nō kiryoku (Almighty Will). He himself forged this very blade form a Dragon's fang, and it has been his weapon of choice, though he prefers a bow to anything. This blessing applies to the Ryoji Bloodline. Anyone born a Ryoji at some point during puberity is going to awken to these abilties and traits peice by peice, and will be considered a real world Koikonjitto: a harbringer of great peace or great destruction. It is directly said that Hachiman was a great dislike of all oni and demon kin, and pointless war as such he created an elite race of human beings, that were specifically desinged to combat and fight dark forces, along with tainted light forces. He granted these human beings the title of Koikonjitto, which translates to "chi conduit'. Literal to it's translation, these humans are of high value in potentent raw chi, along with a high quantitiy of it, appearing endless at times.They're able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Koikonjitto's wills be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent thanks to their hyperactive and sensitivty to chi. He also blessed them with the physical perfection, that allows them even in modern human times to accel faster than their human kin, and become natural born leaders of greatness, or it is the opposite. With free will, one can take this power and use it for evil, becoming a harbringiner of destruction, tainting the world with perfect evil. Spiritual Connection It's been noted that Koikonjitto's if they choose to tap into it, can have a very strong spiritual conenction to their roots from their ancester Hachiman. If they learn to tap into their spirtual power, they can and have the innate ability to gain a soul bound weapon, and tap into a power source that is as vast as their own latent chi potential. It should be noted that Ryoji's have an affiliation for Fortification Chi and Destruction chi, which falls into their latent destinines of either bringing great destruction or great protection. Noteable users of soul bound weapons include, Leon Ryoji, Zack Ryoji, and even Connor Ryoji/ Capabilities The R-Cell/Koikonjitto Physique puts it's reciver in Peak Human Conditioning. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree.Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/metal door, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles with ease, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of slowly aging than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand and know things better than normal people, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Users of this ability are known to be highly effective in situations in which a normal member of their species cannot handle. Even though their capabilities aren't fully superhuman, most peak human heroes and villains are known to be really fierce. This is also nothing more than just a blood transfusion, so chi control and inner energy function is still possible. A R-Cell candidate must work to obtain the fulest of these capabilties, and will usually start out with their brains at 25% and work their way up. It gives one the following applications after a transfusion of blood is sucessful: *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maxmimum Concentration Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Physiology This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived. Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. This apsect can be applied to many diffrent factors such as: *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Hyper Mind *Nerve Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Panmnesia *Instant Learning *Hormone Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation *Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities potentially faster then your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study and research. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field With the Ryoji blood, one does gain the possiblity and perks of being a "Koikonjitto", but not the strong spirutal connection that real ones have, thus it will be up to the person to train themselves to further their own personal ability. (When asked what human type a person is they would put "R-Cell Genetic" and simply copy the description up top) Chi Sensitivity Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. How To Obtain This is a cell that can be obtained through proper plot, being a member of the Grimmore, or reaching a personal trust with Steven Colt. If you are born a subject of Ryoji genetics, you also have potential to gain these perks. Weaknesses *It will take time to fully adjust to new powers *senses may flux between regular and normal *R-Cell's can drive a person to complete insanity, with how much power they have or can gain YMRP RPC RULE If you do so happen to want the R-Cell upon entry of YMRP, you'd have the option of having 2 of these many perks form the jump. You have to RP, and grow in character to be able to use more and more of these perks, you will NOT have all of these abilities from the jump. To further note: you will start out with only being able to use 25% of your brain's capcity, and as your percentage progresses, you can gain more perks, and bodily functional control, but only if progress, combat exprience, and etc, is made. An Admin will have to give you the final say so on weather or not you've been aproved to progressively get more peak human perks. Again no one will have all these applications from the start of things, but physical bodies will have the potential to gain these perks. Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Bio Enhancements Category:Ryoji Family Category:Human Type Category:Human Types Category:Koikonjitto